the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasetsu
Rasetsu '''is the oldest character of TOAA and the culmination of all his previous works. Rasetsu is the last living descendent of the human dragon clan, the most powerful earthling sub-species in the universe. He has become the '''Amenominakanushi(天御中主, Lit. "Supreme Overgod of all Existence"), a title that was given to him by the deceased spirit of his father after his final Dragon Awakening. He has also obtained the title of Ryuzoka Sanshin(龍神, Lit. "Supreme God of Dragons"), having ascended to the maximum pinnacle of his clans desired power. Rasetsu was born to late parents Yui and Gendo, and was the adoptive son of Dougen Takayanagi. After he destroyed the Takayanagi Corporation, transforming it into his infamous military science company; Gentech, he is a shadowy figure of unknown goals and ultimate ideals. Over the course of his life, he has toppled the capsule corporation and is the owner and head executive of the worlds biggest military science conglomerate; gentech. He is the one responsible for the creation of the pseudo saiyans, and is easily the most wealthy man in the world, pulling the strings of the government and law to his liking. Appearance Rasetsu's attire may vary greatly but his physical appearance generally remains the same. He is surprisingly youthful for his supposed age, being in his late forties, he doesn't look a day over 20 in actuality, having long, wild, untamed dark black hair and a pair of crimson red eyes are his signature. His hair, although naturally spiky in an almost saiyan-like manner, is noted to be more thin, graceful, flowing, and silky, more like that of trunks or bulma briefs, in spite of its wild straightness. He has peach colored skin and is of a normally very light complexion. One of the most oustanding traits about Rasetsu is his impressive height for a human, standing 6,5 feet tall, towering over most fully grown adults in the human world alltogether. Rasetsu has the body of an extremely tempered, extremely well trained martial artist, but because of the clothing that he wears, it often goes hidden, as he prefers not to alert others of the true nature of his physique. Personality Relationships Known Equipment Pseudo-Saiyan Serum The most infamous invention that Rasetsu has ever come up with. Shortly after founding Gentech from the remains of the capsule corporation and the takayanagi foundation he completed the formula for his Pseudo Saiyan Serum which is a liquid chemical mix that once consumed, transforms the consumer into a fully fledged saiyan hybrid, though evolved by some degree. This serum is being mass produced in secrecy in order to be sold to any buyer in the realm of warfare throughout the galaxy that may need to make usage of its power. Rasetsu commonly keeps a vial or two of the serum on him at all times, you never know when it could come in handy. Transformation Machine Another device Rasetsu has upgraded and salvaged from the capsule corporation. He modified bulma's Blutzwaves generator to be able to transform any member of any species into an ascended form of their previous selves. Currently, the machine is only being used on soldiers that have become Pseudo-Saiyans thanks to his ingenius chemical brew. The transformation machine can currently upgrade a Pseudo Saiyan to level 5 in one sitting without having to worry about exhausting its own power or putting it under stress. Totsukano Tsurugi The Totsukano Tsurugi(十拳剣, Lit. "Ten Hands Longsword") is the name of the legendary blade that was sealed away in an ancient temple belonging to Rasetsu's clan. It was said that only the mightiest members of the clan could muster the strength to lift the weapon, let alone command the immense mystical power that lay within it. Currently, Rasetsu stores the Tsurugi in an unreachable pocket dimension protected by various spacetime-based defenses. He can summon it to himself at any time during battle. The Totsukano tsurugi his dense to the point it could rip katchin apart like paper, and resonates with such a high frequency that it vibrates apart the particle bonds of whatever it cuts, resonating with the force of ten billion exploding omniverses. Powers & Abilities Mind Warping Swordsmanship Perhaps even more so than his unarmed combat skill, Rasetsu is an absolute god of commanding the will of the sword. There is nobody who can stand against Rasetsu in the realm of swordsmanship, even if we take away the usage of his Totsuka blade. Rasetsu, who performs literally impossible feats of swordsmanship with a sword, a sword with no significant or special properties whatsoever. Many swordsmen have engaged him in combat, and in all cases he has demonstrated a level of finess and accuracy that would cause the mightiest of konatsian knights to reel back in horror and utter shame of their own insignificance. All whom have opposed him in the realm of armed combat have either been left slain or defeated, with the knowledge that they could never hope to rival a being of such incomprehensible beauty, some even going so far as to say that Rasetsu is "the god of death given physical corporeal form". With utterly ungodly skill with the blade, there is next to absolutely nobody that may compete with Rasetsu within the realm of swordplay. One instance of Rasetsu's accuracy and skill with the sword was when he created three simultaneous grievous wounds in an enemy, all of which moved at the same exact instance, using complete and utter skill alone. It seems that Rasetsu's blade may penetrate into multiple dimensions in this right. Another instance was when he killed a total of 10 men around him without ever having been seen draw his sword in the first place. The length of his blade has also shown to boil down to absolutely no meaning, as he can strike at any range at all and even cut through the fabric of space itself, breaking the laws of physics with what appears to be sheer skill alone, as there is no visible or spiritual indication of anything higher transpiring in his movements. In his battle with meta cooler-like beings, Rasetsu fought against those that held self repairing nanocircuits that would work not only to heal the armor if it were damaged, but also the user of the armor. In addittion, the laws of physics said it was impossible to pierce the armor, yet rasetsu had come within a fraction of an inch of skewering the main central circuit of the android he was fighting against at the time, all thanks to his peerless skill with a blade. Whats more, the cellular tissue of his enemies, even with their cybernetic enhancements, would not knit back together, an injury with a sword or spear, or even a mere bullet could be healed by the ageless and immortal construct of his opponents in an instant, the wound closing immediately. Even nerve cell damage that normal human beings could never recover form weren't above their grasp. All this time, The blade Rasetsu was using wasn't a special sword, nor was this a bizarre technique which could bend three dimensional space or the confines of reality themselves, it was just an ordinary thrust on behalf of Rasetsu, and yet, the ravaged cells of his enemies gave them seering damage, requiring immediate attention. As mentioned above, Rasetsu may cut space itself if he desires, and has sealed up a wormhole in reality with the usage of his blade alone. *'Zan-Datsu'(斬奪, Lit. "To cut and rip") a vile series of killing techniques and finishing moves composed of Todome ideals and movements. Zandatsu is the technique that Rasetsu utilizes to finish off most of his enemies. The term "Zan-Datsu" literally translates into what the technique series does; cuts and completely rips apart his enemies like butchers meat. After inflicting a great deal of damage to his opponents with sword attacks, Rasetsu will finish them with a Zandatsu technique, which involves making one, or a series of precision cuts on their body which is so accurate that it leaves a key organ or object exposed within them. Rasetsu them reaches in and rips that object out clean from the mangled body of his opponent and then proceeds to crush it in his hand, absorbing some kind of strange red energy. **'Shinkyousaku'(邪悪な神暗い収穫, Lit. "Wicked God's Dark Harvest") Rasetsu cuts at angle which slices his opponent from shoulder to hip. As their upper half falls off their lower half, he plunges his hand into the wound and rips out the opponents heart. **'Oni Kabutowari'(兜割, Lit. "Demon Helmet Splitter") By slicing his opponent directly underneath the nose, Rasetsu removes the top of the opponents head like a cap, exposing the brain. He then rips out the brain and crushes it in his hand. **'Gedatsu Kasei'(炎救い, Lit. "Salvation in Flames") Rasetsu counters by disarming his opponent, tossing them in their air and leaping above them, slashing them many times exposing their liver. He then performs the rip upon it and crushes it in his hand. **'Koketsu Resshin'(地球あご, Lit. "Disastrous Quake of Earths Jaws") Rasetsu slides underneath his opponent and inflicts many cuts on them, often mincing their legs. He then reaches up and rips out their exposed stomach which he cut a visible path to. **'Ittou Tasatsu'(攻撃殺人, Lit. "Single Stroke Murder") Rasetsu draws his sword and rips a limb of his enemy all in one swift motion, in a battoujutsu style performance. Aragami Aragami(武蔵, Lit. "Supreme Tempestuous God of Slaughter") is the true name of The Totsukano Tsurugi which is wielded by Rasetsu. After extended study, training, and usage of the blade, Rasetsu began to detect a faint energy signal and presence within the sword, which eventually grew into a tremendous lifeforce of spiritual presence much like his own. It was here he learned that the totsuka was more than just a sword; it was a living, breathing being just like him. Rasetsu learned the true name of the totsuka sword, "Aragami" which was the name of the intelligent spiritual presence that dwelled within the sword. Apparently, after extended usage, the sword had grown to accept rasetsu as it's master, and had bonded him on a metaphysical spiritual level, thus making the two completely inseperable. This gave Rasetsu the ability to awaken the true power of Aragami. *'Shodaime Kai - Hitorigami'(第一解き放つ - 独神, Lit. "First Release - Solitary God") Aragami's initial release. Unbeknownst to Rasetsu at the time, this is not the true extent of Aragami's power. Aragami had not yet fully accepted Rasetsu as its master and wanted to test him before he revealed the true extent of his power and energy to Rasetsu. Aragami told Rasetsu to call his power by the name of "Hitorigami" which is a term that aragami was called during its time remaining idle and non awakened by a wielder, a term which it despised. As such, only a very small amount of energy and power was released upon releasing Hitorigami. Even so, it was still great enough for Rasetsu to easily overwhelm most of his opponents that previously dominated him in battle. **'First Release Special Ability: '''Release Hitorigami grants Rasetsu various powerful and useful sword-based attacks and techniques. These manifests themselves in the form of different ki shapes which usually yield explosive results when used in battle. All of the techniques consume a little bit of Rasetsu's energy while acting alongside the energy signature of Hitorigami, causing a duality and unison of energy that can be difficult for first time witnesses to fight back against. *'Nidaime Kai - Aragami'(大嵐神を放つ第二, Lit. ''"Second Release - Tempestuous God") When rasetsu had grown to a point in power and understanding that pleased Aragami, he was eventually allowed to release the true initial extent of the blades power. This is the second and "true" release that comes with Rasetsu being able to wield aragami to its fullest extent, even so, the second release is far, far off from what Aragami's true power is capable of granting Rasetsu. The second release is noted to be "worlds apart" from its initial, false release, granting rasetsu far more power and an entirely new set of abilities and powers he may utilize, stemming from the sword. **'Second Release Special Ability: '''Aragami's special ability is the fundamental control over the natural forces of the universe and the powers that be. Its power has been identified as the ability to control the '''Rikudo Rinne'(, Lit. "Six Realms of Absolute Creation") which encompass all totality of living, dead, and existing things or objects. In this right, in manifests its powers in different "modes" each of which are named after one of the six realms and who's abilities are based upon their corresponding realm. Infinite Wealth Rasetsu is planet earths most important and famous man, and is subsequently the richest, far above that of many president or prime minister. He funds and propagates all forms of warfare and weaponry throughout earth and countless planets throughout the galaxy, and subsequently has limitless money to his name. With all the companies and organizations backing him up, Rasetsu literally has, infinite wealth, and can afford anything. Though he rarely indulges in spending any of the quadrillions he has earned, his grand wealth serves as a vital component in negotiating with others and getting his own way without the usage of lethal force. Diplomatic Immunity Rasetsu is not only above the law, he IS the law, and holds the tabloids, media, and scandal sources of countless planets in the palm of his hand. He can comitt any act or crime that he must without any form of negative reprecussions coming down on him due to the fact those backing him up will propagate extremely elaborate lies and fake evidence to the contrary of what he has been supposedly accused of. His money also serves a great aid in maintaining his power over the tabloids. Intergalactic Notoriety Rasetsu is the most famous human being in the entire galaxy and is worshipped as a god amongst men, even more so than mr satan himself was. To the contrary of what one may believe, rasetsu is NOT known as a celebrity because of his immense power, or his revolutionary milestones he has brought to the world of warfare, but the fact that he has amassed hundreds of billions of dollars through movies, television, music, sports, and more. He is the hero of many children of just as many races, which serves to add to his celebrity status. Illusory Combat By incorporating illusions into his fighting style Rasetsu can deceive and utterly dominate his opponents. He can cast illusions with a mere thought while in combat with his enemies, making him inherently unpredictable and ridiculously hard to keep track of even for the mightiest and most perceptive of beings and opponents. This also grants Rasetsu the ability to pull of suprise attacks with nigh impunity depending on the opponent that he is facing during any one time. Rasetsu's illusory combat is exceedingly godlike and in some cases can make him seem completely and utterly omnipotent. He has a variety of techniques regarding his illusion based combat. Primordial Dragon God Rasetsu has the physiology and the abilities of the original, supreme Dragon God, hence his title of the same name. Because of this he not only has godlike reserves of energy, durability, and combat effectiveness, but his status as The Supreme God of all Dragons makes him an invulnerable and unstoppable force on the realm of all things dragon. He uses this status in liberal manners and can cause a variety of different dragonic effects to his advantage of the situation conditions are right. *'Dragon Dominance: '''Being the Primordial Dragon God allows Rasetsu to control and effectively take initiative over any dragon being in existence. Even those which have been summoned by the enemy and have numerous defenses against being assimilated, all dragons recognise Rasetsu as their one true absolute penultimate master regardless of the conditions set on them. Rasetsu can command, summon, and ride any dragon that he desires. *'Dragon Gestalt: '''By assimilating the power of Dragons and becoming one with them, Rasetsu can achieve new power instantly. He can add the power any dragon around him to his own by instantly binding together with them in a unique and powerful form of fusion which yields massively enhanced abilities of the dragon in question and an entirely new form that can be used by Rasetsu. Legendary Being Rasetsu is a legend not just in name. Similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan of the saiyan species, Rasetsu has particularly outstanding amounts of power, strength, speed, durability, and overall combat effectiveness. His power is also noted to be constantly on the rise without limitation, however that is only when he allows it to do so, something that is extremely rare for him to implement in any form of combat nowadays. Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A. Category:Characters Category:Dragon God Category:Male Category:Pages